A Curse or A Blessing
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Klaus seems to have finally made some progress with Caroline but everything in their relationship is put on hold when Esther sends the group to alternate worlds based on Disney movies to try and get Klaus killed during their attempt to return to normal. If that wasn't enough Esther thought it'd be fun to take Caroline's memory too. Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Hello love," Klaus greeted as Caroline walked into her room covered only in a towel after her bath.

"Klaus," she said with some shock.

"Do you like these kinds of things?" Klaus held up the book Caroline had hidden under her pillow. Her cheeks heated even though she didn't blush anymore.

"Why are you sitting in my room reading my books messing up my bed," she growled snatching her book from his grasp.

"I can buy a grey tie love, and a red room too if you'd like," he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and put her book back on her desk while going over to her closet.

"I have a busy day today I don't have time to entertain you," she said looking for a shirt or even a sundress.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"I have a job interview."

"You should dress more professionally then. Why do you need a job Caroline?"

"So I have some spending cash," she huffed.

"How much do you need?" he asked taking his wallet out.

"You're joking aren't you?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cancel that and I'll take you shopping instead. I can afford you Caroline don't fret."

"Look Klaus it isn't just that it's about taking up my time since I can't go to college, it's about wanting to do something for my own for once. Besides I don't want your money."

"You could just compel them to give you clothes you know. As for the time issue I can help with that," he smirked. "Maybe my new red room can as well."

Caroline rolled her eyes but found herself laughing anyways. "If you can give me a good reason to hang out with you then fine."

"Because I can make you feel like a princess," his eyes suddenly got intense as he stared at her.

Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard and had to turn away to refocus. "Fine but you call Applebees and tell them," she tossed him her phone.

"Gladly," he smiled and dialed before compelling the innocent host to scratch Caroline's interview. "Shall we be off then?"

"Yes," Caroline came out of her closet in a light purple sundress and white purse. "But I'm not letting you spend money on me."

"Caroline that is how we are supposed to get things now-a-days so I'm told."

"I know but I want to do something without money or I'll pay for my own."

"That's no way to treat a lady on a date," he looked appalled.

"Klaus do you want to take me out or not?"

"I do that's kind of the point I'm trying to make here love."

"We'd still be going out."

"Fine I'll take you by my home first, I have an idea but I need something from Rebekah first."

"Very well," Caroline agreed and got into Klaus' passenger seat. "What do you need from Rebekah?"

"A dress for you, I have a place I'd like to take you and I have a specific dress I'd like to put you in for the occasion."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all," she said gazing out the window.

"I guarantee you'll love it," he smiled adoringly over at her.

"Rebekah," Klaus called as he entered the house. Klaus was instantly worried as he entered and saw things thrown about.

"Nik!" Rebekah said panicked. "Run!" she hollered as a tapestry they had hung in the entryway fell and wrapped around Klaus and Caroline.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline yelled.

"Rebekah!" Klaus hollered attempting to break the tapestry.

"Hello Niklaus," Klaus froze up as he heard his mother's voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled.

"I've come to put an end to you once and for all, you cannot be allowed to reek havoc here any longer Niklaus."

"Klaus!" Caroline said panicked.

"It is too bad that your friend will also parish."

"Don't you touch her!" Klaus growled.

"You doomed her when you pretended to care for her, now she will be cursed along side you."

"You let her out of this mother!" he snarled and clutched Caroline closer to him.

"Don't fret Niklaus you have a chance of reuniting with the young blonde. But for now we'll say goodbye to her first." A chant was muttered and even though Caroline was sobbing and hugging Klaus tightly her feet and legs began to disappear.

"Klaus," she sobbed.

"I will find you," he promised as he crashed his lips onto her own. For the second that she was left beside him he felt her return his kiss. "I'll murder you mother!"

"Relax Niklaus, she is safe and you will see her soon. She will not remember you however. The young maid's memory will be hidden in a precious object, once you give her the object you will have one day with her before you move on and must start over."

"When will it end? When can I keep Caroline?"

"Even I don't know that," Esther said and snapped as Klaus was sent spiraling away. "I hope you paid attention to those Disney tales Rebekah had you watch, they'll assist you."

Klaus felt as though he was being sucked along a vacuum hose. He fell hard onto a wooden floor and felt a nauseating rhythm of unstable ground begin. The smell of the sea entered his nostrils before the sound of a voice entered his ears. Caroline.

-00-00-00-00-

**AN: Hehe I'm so in love with this! I can't wait to start the next chapter and hopefully my interest will mean more frequent updates than my writer's block usually allow. Please review they keep me thinking.**


	2. The Little Mermaid

**AN: Just to warn everyone it's been a VERY LONG TIME since I've seen the Disney movies so forgive me if I take some liberties. After typing that though I decided that a few liberties might be an even cooler thing to do. So I'll keep very basic aspects like in The Little Mermaid Caroline will be a mermaid and Klaus will be a prince. Please keep this in mind before reviewing :) Enjoy.**

The Little Mermaid

The sweet melody continued as Klaus stood and clutched his head. He looked around and saw a crew of men standing around him.

"You ok Prince Klaus?" Klaus heard a familiar voice say.

"Stefan?" Klaus looked at him.

"Yes Prince Klaus?" Stefan asked him. "Can I get something for you?"

"Yes if you could just remind me what the hell is going on I'd appreciate it," Klaus rubbed his head.

"Hit your head pretty hard didn't you?" Stefan smiled. "We're all out on your boat to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"You're going to pick a bride soon, supposedly."

"Supposedly?" None of this was making things clearer.

"Sire you must have done quiet the number to yourself," Stefan shook his head.

00-00-00-00

A fin, Caroline looked at the light purple fin attached to her waist. Something didn't seem quiet right about it but apparently it was quiet normal.

"Caroline," Vicki swam up to her. Vicki's tail was a bright yellow and somehow that didn't seem quiet right either. "I've been looking all over for you. Dad's furious that you missed rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?' Caroline was confused.

"Ya singing rehearsal. He wants you more involved so you'll stop worrying about the surface and wanting to live up with the humans."

"Why can't I though? The sun is nice, I could get a tan."

"Don't talk like that," Vicki looked alarmed. "Words like that are exactly why dad is worried about you. He even has Elena snooping around against her will and we've caught Rebekah sneaking out of your room several times. Even Margaret's in on it."

Caroline sighed and swam with Vicki towards the throne room.

"Where were you Caroline?" King Bill raised his voice when she entered.

"I was just swimming around, sorry I forgot all about rehearsal." King Bill continued to glare down at her.

"Go into your room and prepare for dinner."

Instead Caroline went out into the sea and swam towards the surface. She began singing as she swam and basked in the sound of her own voice. She suddenly broke through the surface and smiled as the moonlight kissed her skin. She jumped from the water and felt the air kiss her exposed shoulders and scaly fin.

It took her a moment to notice the ship beside her. She swam to it and noticed a porthole that she peaked into. She saw a man lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had wavy sandy blonde hair and some facial hair. His shirt was hanging open and his chest was pretty well defined. She stared as she tried to fight off the sense of familiarity. He looked over and she squeaked before ducking back into the ocean and swimming below to the comforting depths of the deep sea.

She found herself lost within the sunken shipyard. She knew she wasn't supposed to be inside the shipyard, the witch Abby was very possessive of her territory. Unfortunately Caroline didn't know how else to get home except through this shipyard.

"Young mermaid," Caroline heard echo around her. Caroline hurried forward but couldn't swim fast enough to avoid Abby shooting up in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry," Caroline stuttered, shrinking away.

"Oh deary, don't worry," Abby smirked at her. "This will only change a lot." Abby snapped her fingers and Caroline couldn't speak fast enough.

"Wait please, Miss Abby I'm sorry I'll never-" before Caroline could finish she clasped her throat as her lungs screamed for oxygen. She began kicking her legs quickly and headed towards the surface. She didn't think she was going to make it when she felt a hand clutch her own.

"Master Klaus," she heard a voice yell before blackness consumed her.

00-00-00-00

"Did you find her?" Klaus asked as he swam towards Stefan.

"Yes I have her," Stefan held the half naked girl in his arms. "Let's get back on the boat." Klaus nodded his agreement and they both swam to the lifeboat that lifted them back aboard. "Oh my," Stefan blanched as he noticed Caroline's indecent state.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered and stroked her cheek adoringly.

"You know her?" Stefan seemed surprised.

"Lucky guess, she looks like a Caroline," he murmured and removed his shirt to place it over her naked waist.

"She does," Stefan agreed as he carried her aboard and placed her in Klaus' room on his orders. "Why don't we put her in our spare room?"

"Because there are male crew aboard and I want her kept safe," Klaus glared at Stefan.

"Yes sire, of course, we'll be docked back at the palace by morning."

"I'll see you then," Klaus excused Stefan and he hesitantly left.

"Caroline," Klaus' eyes softened as he approached her and carefully pulled a pair of pants onto her. Regardless of his long pursuit for Caroline's affection he didn't find it hard at all to respect her body and he kept his eyes locked on her beautiful face.

He lifted her from the hammock that Stefan had placed her on and easy laid her out beneath his warm comforters. He took some of the pillows and framed her lovely face with them hoping that she would sleep well through the night. He laid himself on the hammock facing the bed in order to protect her.

"Stay away from me!" Caroline screamed.

Klaus was up in a second and had placed himself between Caroline and the invader.

"Sorry," Stefan was apologizing again.

"Where am I?" Caroline screamed again.

"Calm down love," Klaus tried to sooth her. "It's just Stefan, he's my butler he won't hurt you," he reached out and stroked her hair.

"Why are you touching me? Stop! I don't know you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm Klaus," he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm Caroline," she whispered.

"This is Stefan, we've just docked on shore and it's time to go in."

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologized. "Klaus usually sleeps in that bed that's why I disturbed you."

"It's ok, how did I get here?"

"We rescued you from the ocean," Stefan said. "Why were you half naked?"

"I don't remember being half naked," she whispered.

"Come into the palace with me, I'll get you some clothes you can wear," Klaus placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back.

"Oh, ok," Caroline let herself be led from the boat and to the carriage which took her and Klaus to the palace. She was looking out around at the small town they traveled through. She was enamored by every inch she saw of it.

"This place is so cute," Caroline said absorbing everything.

"I'm glad you like it," Klaus said.

"Oh I do, I want to see everything," she exclaimed.

"Perhaps once your more suitably dressed," he gave her a charming smile.

"Alright," she settled back into the carriage.

"So doll where were you?"

"The ocean apparently," she said.

"You don't remember before that?"

"No I'm sorry," she lied.

"Well it's ok, I'll take care of you now. Do you remember if you have anything precious to you?"

Caroline's mind drifted back to her home with King Bill and the shell necklace he had given her. "I used to have a necklace that my dad gave me, it was a pink shell."

"I see, where can I find that?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen it in awhile."

Klaus was beginning to get frustrated with her answers.

"We're here," he said as they arrived on palace grounds. A very attractive young man opened the door and held his hand out for Caroline.

"Hi," she smiled batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hi," he gave her a shy smile in return.

"I'm Caroline," she held her hand out to him.

"Matt," he kissed it gently.

"And I'm Klaus, move," he glared at Matt. Matt had his chance with Caroline and now it was Klaus' chance. He just had to get her to remember him first.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked him.

"Fine love, let's get you into a flattering dress shall we? I'm thinking a light purple."

"I suppose a purple would look good on me," Caroline smiled.

"Anything would look gorgeous on you darling," Klaus stroked her hair adoringly.

"You seem, very, intense," she said looking at her heels.

"I am, is it making you nervous?"

"A bit," she admitted as he led her up a large staircase and to her room.

"I apologize then," he opened the door for her and she stepped inside and saw a tailor standing with a bunch of fabrics. "Choose anything you'd like," he told her and she went bounding off. She eventually found a light purple she liked, since it had been stuck in her head since he mentioned it before. She asked for a black under thing to peak out at the bottom. The seamstress said it would take her the rest of the day but that by night the gown would be done.

Caroline and Klaus were left to wander through the castle until then. They went through the gardens and the hedge maze, admired the artists work in the gallery, had a small meal in the dining room and lastly ended up in his throne room where he was to pick a bride tomorrow.

"So you're getting married?" she inquired.

"Apparently so but I'm not too enthused about it. I'd only enjoy marrying a very specific type of person, someone with a lot of light in them."

"Have you met anyone like that?"

"Just one girl, she's not that interested as far as I know."

"Well that's silly, who wouldn't be interested? You seem sweet, kind, and you're definitely attractive enough."

"So then you would be interested?"

Caroline paused, "Me? You want to marry me?"

"First I want to get you back you're precious necklace, then I'll use that to ask you properly," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your dress should be ready, why don't you go and get it?"

"I'll go and see you later tonight?"

"Of course my dear," he nodded kindly.

00-00-00-00

"Sire all of the candidates are here," Stefan said walking onto the roof's deck. Klaus was holding Caroline's hand and stroking his thumb across it. He looked between the two and felt awkward. "Sire?"

"I'm coming," Klaus pouted. He stood and walked out with Stefan. "I'll be back soon love," he poked his head back in to see Caroline.

She waved to him as he left. "Sire," Stefan looked at him.

"Enough," Klaus shut him down.

Stefan nodded and Klaus' mind was still trying to figure out which damn fairytale they were in. Maybe if he knew he'd be able to figure out where her memory was.

Klaus walked into the room where dozens of beautiful women stood. "Ladies," he said as he walked to the throne. "I apologize but in an unexpected turn of events I've recently located a fiancé of my own. If things fall out though I'll be sure to call all of you lovely ladies back," he threw in a charming smile for good measure. Stefan's surprised face was priceless.

"Sire," one woman hesitated in the room while the others were leaving.

"Yes?" Klaus turned to face her.

"You have an hour," and with that the girl's eyes glowed a white color and Klaus grasped his neck as some tiny slits appeared.

"What did you do?" he snarled and grabbed her neck.

"I gave you a hint," the dark skinned girl smiled. She turned and walked from the room with a sass that didn't seem to fit in this era.

Klaus left the room quickly and went to find Caroline. "Caroline!" he said throwing the doors open.

She looked up at him with big eyes. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"Where is the necklace Caroline? Where are you from? No more crap Caroline I need you to trust me," he bent down in front of her. "Please Caroline," he took her hands and stared intensely into her eyes.

"You won't believe me," she whispered.

"Love, I _promise_ I will."

She hesitated still. "From the ocean," she whispered.

"Thank you," he stood. "I'll see you soon," he yelled as he ran outside of his castle. "Get a carriage," he yelled at his servants.

The servants scrambled and Caroline appeared outside by him. "What are you doing? Klaus is everything ok?"

"Yes I just have to go," the carriage appeared.

"I'm coming too," Caroline said and climbed in beside him.

The carriage took off and slowly Klaus was beginning to find it harder to breath and he touched his neck and felt the slits growing. "Hurry," he commanded and the carriage sped up. "Stop here," he said as they reached the sad.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Caroline yelled as he ran towards the beach stripping his clothes.

"I'm going to get your necklace," he yelled and when he jumped into the ocean water his legs became a fin.

00-00-00-00

"Klaus has no idea of knowing where to go," Caroline began to panic.

"Perhaps I can help," a woman appeared.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bonnie, I'm the one who turned him into a merman."

"Please, Bonnie please change me back to a mermaid, he'll be lost forever unless I take him," Caroline begged.

Bonnie paused and thought hard, "Very well," she agreed and touched Caroline's neck. "Oh and do mention to him that after an hour of being down their his fins and gills will disappear." Caroline didn't hesitate she rushed into the water not even bothering with her gown. When she felt her fin again she stripped the gown from her body and then swam forward wearing only a corset to cover her breasts.

"Klaus," Caroline called as she saw him swimming towards Abby's shipyard. "Klaus!" She thanked God as he turned and saw her and she motioned him up towards her. "I'll show you where Atlantis is."

Klaus followed as Caroline swam around this shipyard and then towards palace gates. She stopped just outside the city. "Aren't you coming?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Father will be furious if he finds out what happened. It's better if I wait for you out here. And Klaus!" she called as he began to swim in. "Bonnie said you only have an hour," both of them stared at each other for a moment before he took off for the castle.

It didn't take him long to reach it the problem he would have would be getting in unnoticed and then finding her room. He ended up breaking a window and sneaking inside. He swam around looking for a necklace like she described. He had found a shell necklace in blue, yellow, and green but had yet to find a pink one. He finally reached the only cornered off room he had left and went inside. He shrunk back as he saw a young mermaid lying on the bed. He was about to swim back outside and give up when he saw a pink shell necklace around her neck.

He swam in carefully and slowly removed the piece of jewelry. He rushed from the castle after and hurried towards Caroline, she was floating looking horribly nervous. "Caroline I found it," he exclaimed holding it up to her.

"Ya that's great come on," she said grabbing his arm.

"No put it on first," he insisted.

"Klaus we don't have much time," she said staring at his gills.

"Put it on," he demanded and she yanked it from him and fastened it around her neck.

"Ok now let's go," she said and grabbed him and began swimming up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Worried that we won't make it in time," she said and they couldn't even see light yet.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you're Klaus!"

"It didn't work," he sounded stunned and his movements stopped.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled trying to pull him up faster. "You have to swim!"

He suddenly grabbed his neck as he felt the slits closing. Caroline looked down and her eyes went wide. A surge of adrenaline kicked in and she grabbed his waist and propelled them forward. "We're not going to make it," she whispered. She grabbed his face and kissed him while still swimming upwards. They finally broke the surface but Klaus was unconscious. Caroline noticed they were about 100 yards from shore and started in the direction praying that he'd wake soon.

When they reached shore she laid him out and pounded on his chest trying to revive him. "Help!" she yelled. "Someone please help!"

No one came though and Caroline kept pounding on his chest and breathing air into his unaccepting lungs.

"Here," Bonnie appeared.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried happily.

Bonnie waved her hand over his chest and he suddenly began to cough up water. When his fit was done he looked at her. "Caroline you really don't feel any different?"

"I'm sorry but I feel the same as I did when you jumped into the ocean. Bonnie when will I turn back into a human?" she asked.

"You won't," Bonnie said and walked away.

"What? Bonnie please!"

"No! I gave you what you asked for one time, that's all you get from me."

"Bonnie!" Caroline sobbed.

"Solve your own problems!" Bonnie said before storming off.

"Don't worry Caroline, I'll stay with you," Klaus comforted.

Caroline was still sobbing, she reached up to wipe her tears and knocked against her necklace. It opened and a pearl fell out and rolled through the sad.

"Caroline you dropped this," Klaus handed her the pearl. She took it between her shaking fingers and it shined a bright blue. She closed her eyes against it and felt her head begin to pound. When she opened her eyes again she saw him.

"Klaus?" she asked confused.

He smiled brightly, "Caroline."

00-00-00-00

**AN: OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER! Two days ago I decided I'd sit down and knock this out and it took me forever to do it. I am SSOO sorry. But here it is. Now I have a question for those of you who choose to review: Do you want to hear Klaus and Caroline's conversations while they remember or just skip ahead to the next movie?**


End file.
